una vida nueva
by the girlfriend of sirius
Summary: ajajaja un largo embarazo de rin,ja por fin se ecncuentra con sesshoumaru y el...trae a colmillo de acero o0, jaken golpeado como siempre el rencuentro de los hermanos, vaya que sesshie nos ha sorprendido, capitulo 5 arriba, dejen reviews...
1. 10 años despues

**una nueva vida.**

**por raven black**

* * *

ok ya esta mos de nuevo aqui tengo un buen de fics sin actualizar y sigo haciendo....jejejej pero es que esta idea no deja de taladrarme la mente....sip es un rinXsess y la verdad espero apoyo de su parte y muchos reviews si no me suicido ahogandome en el retrerte de mi casa ok ya no los distraigo mas y vamos con el.... disclaimer.

disclaimer:todos los personajes de inuyasha pertenecen a rumiko takahashi y no a mi ya q si no fuera asi yo seria inmensamente millonaria.

* * *

**capitulo 1**

10 años despues.

izayoi era una pequeña niña con no mas de 5 años,  
apesar de su corta edad era muy lista,ya sabia hablar a la perfeccion,escribir algunas letras y leer un poquito.

era una niña muy bonita llevaba una gran melena plateada adornada de dos pequeñas orejitas de perro que se movian graciosamente al escuchar cualquier sonido fuera de los comun, estas heredadas de su padre, sus ojos por el contrario de su papa eran de un impactante color miel.  
llevaba un pequeño kimono azul con detalles de flores de cerezo que combianaban perfectamente con sus ojos.

la niña se encontraba vagabundeando buscando un rio, desde muy temprano habia salido a buscar agua por su propia cuenta ya que la noche anterior habia tenido un pleito con su hermano mayor kyo.

_´´flash back´´_

_ay enana ya te lo dije eres tan pequeña que no puedes hacer nada en pocas palabras eres una inutil._

_kyo grito la pequeña izayoi enfadada, no soy una unutil, deja de molestarme grosero. dijo sacando la lengua._

_al menos yo si soy util, voy por el agua todos los dias y me convertire en un gran guerrero como papa, ves hoy nisiquiera te dejaron acompañarnos con el tio miroku ha investigar esa extraña precensia , te lo repeptire no puedes hacer las mismas cosas que yo._

_claro que puedo, te lo demostrare puedo hacer lo mismo que tu hmph_

_ja como quieras niña tonta dijo acostandose en su futon sin antes recibir un almohadazo por parte de su pequeña hermana._

_´´fin del flash back´´_

ja ya vera ese insolente de kyo, ya vera que puedo hacer las mismas cosas que el y asi papa tambien me llevara a sus aventuras en el bosque.

aldea de la anciana kaede.

una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches abria lentamente sus ojos miel, con cuidado se paro del futon donde dormia con su esposo.  
ya era de dia los rayos del luz y los cantos de los pajarillos se filtraban por la ventana inuyasha dormia placidamente desparramado sin percatarse que su esposa salia de su habitacion.

kagome camino por uno de los pasillos de la habitacion, normalmente hubiera seguido durmiendo pero un mal presentimiento la albergaba,todas las mañanas como a esa hora era costumbre sentir el pesado cuerpesito de su hija menor abalansarse sobre inuyasha y ella mientras gritaba a todo pulmon que deseaba desayunar .

pero ese dia no habia sucesido nada talves no tardaria mucho en ir pero algo no dejaba en paz a kagome.

se paro en una puerta corredisa mientras la abria sigilosamente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

dentro de la habitacion un niño con no mas de 10 años dormia tranquilamente. llevaba el cabello negro corto y al igual que izayoi su melena azabache era adornada por dos orejas de perro.  
kyo ni siquiera se percato que su madre lo observava con ternura desde afuera.

lentamente cerro la puerta y se dirigio a la habitacion de alado donde dormia su hija mas pequeña. izayoi.

lentamento corrio la puerta y sus temores se confirmaron, se tapo la boca tratando de ahogar un grito y salio a buscarla a fuera deseando que solamente hubiera decidido ir a jugar un momento al patio trasero de la casa.

el ruido de un rio se colaba por las pequeñas orejtas de izayoi y su olfato le indicaba que este se encontraba cerca. su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa su meta se encontraba detras de unos arbustos unos cuantos metros mas alla.

se acerco un poco y dio un saltito para confirmar que el rio se encontraba ahi. solto una risita al ver el agua cristalina correr del otro lado de los arbusto y con mucho esfuerso se colo en estos para pasar al otro lado.

ja lo sabia ya veras kyo. dijo corriendo con los dos baldes que llevaba con ella pero antes de llegar se tropezo con algo...mas bien con alguien.

IZAYOIIIIIIIIII, izayoiiiiiiiiiii hija no es hora de jugar es muy temprano.

kagome gritaba llamando a su pequeña, al no haber respuesta la preocupacion inavadio su ser.

ire a ver si se ha despertado ya. dijo mientra entraba de nuevo a la casa. pronto llego a su habitaion para encontrase con inuyasha que seguia durmiendo placenteramente sin nisiquiera enterarse de la situacion y preocupacion por la que pasaba su esposa.

por q no lo imagine pero que cinico se dijo mentalemte para si misma.

INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

el hanyou rapidamente se levanto y tomo a su espada que se encontraba en un rincon mientras que aun medio dormido se ponia en pose de batalla.

donde donde esta ese maldito de naraku dijo aun dormido

kagome dio un largo suspiro y se acerco a su esposo.

mi amor ya derrotamos a naraku hace diez años, recuerdas, ya no casamos y tuvimos dos maravillosos hijos de los cuales la mas pequeña esta perdida, y te juro que si no sales a buscarla en este mismo instante te pongo el rosario y te asoto al piso.

la mirada de aome daba miedo e inuyasha pronto salio de su sueño.

que izayoi que? pregunto preocupado y se dirigio a la salida para salir a buscar a su pequeña hija.

ayayayayayyyy mis rodillas pero que... izayoi se sovaba las rodillas mientras se paraba y alisaba el kimono se dio la vuelta pra ver con que habia tropesado y se llevo las manos a la boca al ver que el bulto que creia ella que era no era mas que una bella mujer.

rapidamente se inco y se le quedo viendo, era muy hermosa se parecia mucho a su madre y a aquella sacerdotiza llamada kykyo, solo con algunas diferencias.

los mechones de su cabellos caian por su rostro, se encontraba muy palida , era una mujer de melena larga color abano llevaba puesto un elegante kimono color naranja que hacia perfecto constraste con su suave piel.

que que hace una mujer aqui dijo nerviosa izayoi? estara viva? dijo tocandola, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

ay que hago que hago deciea nerviosa la pequeña.

´´sesshoumaru-sama.......mi señor´´

ha? e esta hablando...ay no ya esta delirando necesito pedir ayuda.

inuyasha corria los mas rapido que podia hacia donde su olor le indicaba, ya estaba cerca mas sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparse por su pequeña. podia sentirlo estaba a la orilla del rio pero no estaba sola...y lo peor el aroma que le llegaba aparte del de su hija no era otro si no el de su hermano mayor....sesshoumaru.

continuara.

como me quedo el primer capitulo les gusto....pues dejenme reviews no sean malos.


	2. supocisiones

**una vida nueva**

**por raven black**

**capitulo 2**

**supociciones

* * *

**

inuyasha corria los mas rapido que podia hacia donde su olor le indicaba, ya estaba cerca mas sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparse por su pequeña. podia sentirlo estaba a la orilla del rio pero no estaba sola...y lo peor el aroma que le llegaba aparte del de su hija no era otro si no el de su hermano mayor...sesshoumaru.

aome se encontraba super preocupada pero se controlaba al pensar en que inuyasha encontraria a su pequeña lo mas pronto posible, le aterraba pensar que podria encontrarse con un youkai feroz y ambriento...ella tan pequeña ¿como podria defendrse?

derrepente en el cielo vio como un figura lentamente se acercaba, camino unos cuantos pasos mas adelantes y entre cerro los ojos para poder ver que era. poco a poco reconocio el rostro de su amiga sango.

kirara aterriso suavemente en el pasto, sango decendio de su mascota agilmente seguida de dos niños mas.

yuske y sakato eran lo dos hijos menores de sango se llevaban un año de diferencia y los dos eran extremadamente parecidos a su padre exepto que sakato el mayor de los dos tenia graciosas pecas en el rostro.

yuske con nos mas de 7 y sakato con 8 años ,estos niños sabian la mayoria de las tecnicas de un exterminador y la mayoria delas tecnicas para conquistar a una mujer ya que aparte de heredar el fisico de su padre tambien habian heredado sus simpaticas mañas.

los dos niños corrieron hacia kagome y cada unos tomo una mano de la miko dandole un estruendoso beso y diciendo buenos dias lo mas jovialemnte posible.

aome los miro con una sorisita y respondio el saludo.

pero que niños dijo sango mirando a aome aunque su expresion cambio rapidamente al ver la cara de preocupacion que tenia su amiga.

¿que pasa? pregunto sango preocupada

es izayoi se ha perdido desde la mañana, cuando me levante no estaba.

¿y donde esta inuyasha?

ha salido a buscarla desde temprano,me aterra pensar que ha podido pasarle algo.

sango tomo el hombro de su amiga y la miro

no te preocupes izayoi es una niña muy lista e inuyasha fue a buscarla ya, esos dos son como gotas de aguas no dudes que en unos momentos mas estaran de vuelta.

aome miro a sango y lentamente la seguridad fue creciendo en ella, era cierto que izayoi era muy agil y estaba seguro que inuyasha no dejaria que nada malo le pasara a su hija.

tienes razon asintio aome, vayamos a esperarlos a dentro le dijo a sango y las dos se metieron a la casa seguidas de sakato y yuske que decian que cuando crecieran les encantaria tener una esposa como kagome-sama.

izayoiiiiiii grito inuyasha al atravesar los arbustos y llegar al rio donde su pequeña hija se encontraba sentada a lado de el inerte cuerpo de la mujer.

izayoi rapidamente se puso de pie y corrio a abrazar a su padre.

papi papi estaba muy asustada dijo mientra con una agil salto llegaba a los brazos de inuyasha.

eso no me consta mira que salir tu sola y sin permiso de nadie...dime que has estado sola izayoi dijo inuyasha volteando a todos lados buscando a su hermano.

inuyasha no habia reparado en el cuerpo de la joven que yacia en el suelo,antes de llegar estaba seguro de que el aroma de su hermano se encontraba con el de su pequeña hija, angustiado por no saber que pasaba inuyasha habia corrido lo mas rapido que sus pies pudieran, pero al llegar al parecer sesshoumaru se habia marchado o bien esperaba que su olfato le hubiera jugado una pesada broma.

no no he estado sola dijo izayoi

a inuyasha se le vino el mundo ensima , entonces sesshoumaru si habia estado ahi con su pequeña hija, ese infeliz si encontraba un solo rasguño en su pequeña lo buscaria y lo mataria.

donde a donde se fue ese infeliz de sesshoumaru.

¿sesshoumaru? pregunto la pequeña voz de la niña,mmmpues no se quien es el pero esa joven tambien mensiono ese nombre dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba desmayada aquella mujer.

inuyasha abrio la boca desmesuradamente mientra veia sorprendido el cuerpo de la chica.

papa hay que llevarla rapidamente con mami para que la cure esta muy caliente de su cara.

y ¿donde esta miroku? pregunto aome

ah se llevo a sasaky a uno de sus ´´exorcismos´´,dijo que como ya sabia todo sobre los exterminadores era hora de adentrarla al camino de la sabiduria de buda

mas bien le enseñara como hacer dinero facil dijo aome

no lo dudes asintio sango.

oye mama que hay de desayunar?

la voz de kyo se colo por la puerta

buenos dias kyo saludo sango

ah buenos dias sango sama y sasaky? pregunto animado kyo desapareciendo la flojera

aome y sango sonrieron

sasaky era la primogenita de sango, habia heredado la hermosura de su madre mas unas cuantas pecas era un año mayor que kyo y a sus once años era una exelente exterminadora, al parecer a kyo le agradaba mas que una simple amiga.

se ha quedado con miroku respondio sango aguantandose la risa.

por cierto jovencito dijo aome en tono serio que le has dicho a tu hermana anoche ?

eh? de que hablas

hablo de que hoy aproximadamente como a la seis de la mañana tu hermana menor salio de la casa y ahora esta perdida,dudo que ella saliera sola sin mi consentimiento o el de tu padre y l unico que se me viene a la mente es un jovencito lengua larga.

feh yo no le dije nada a la enana, solo que ...

que?

bueno pues que no podia hacer las mismas cosas que yo...

KYO HIGURASHI le grito su madre

ay mama ya seguro esta viendo pajaritos cantar por aya afuera o algo asi no se, no te preocupes la enana estara bien , y para que veas saldre a buscarla.

eso no va a ser necesario jovencito le dijo una voz detras de el

a kyo se le helo la sangre y su rostro tomo un color azulado.

inuyasha se encontraba detras de el con el ceño fruncido mientras que izayoi detras de su padre le sacaba la lengua burlonamente

inuyasha dio un largo suspiro mientras que aome se paro y abrazo a su hija con fuerzas

me tenias muy preocupada nena dijo mientras la llenava de besos

hola sango y miroku pregunto inuyasha

ganandose la vida respondio sango feliz,me da gusto que la hayas encontrando

feh no fue lo unico que encontre

a que te refieres pregunto aome soltando a izayoi y dejandola respirar.

siganme le dijo a sango y a su esposa, y tu jovencito charlaremos de como tener esa legua menos suelta mas tarde

amor no seas muy duro con el recuerda que tu eras igual que el dijo aome

ay aome no enfrente de los niños dijo con reproche inuyasha.

jajajajaja

chicos ya estoy aqui, la voz de miroku llego desde la puerta , aome fue a recibirlo, miroku llegaba con su hija sasaky y un chico alto de cabellos rojos.

shippo que bueno que nos visitas dijo aome alegremente

el zorrito ya tenia 15 años y era todo un adolecente

abrazo dulcemente a aome , apesar de que cada tres dias estaba de visita para seguir haciendole la vida imposible a inuyasha y de ves en cuando enseñarles una par de trucos de magia a los pequeñines, shippo siempre se alegraba de ver a aome.

buenos dias aome-sama saludo cordialemnte sasaky

buenos dias sasaky, mira kyo esta en la cocina, pasa y platiquen un rato

sasaky corrio y desaparecio en uno de los pasillos.

hey aome apurate le grito inuyasha que esperaba que estuvieran todos para mostrarle lo que habia encontrado en el bosuqe

cuando ya todos hubieron estado frente a la puerta sango curiosa pregunto.

que nos vas a mostrar inuyasha?

mas bien seria a quien la corrigio el hanyou y corrio la puerta para dejar ver a la hermosa joven que yacia en el futon

oh pero que hermosa mujer dijo miroku acercandose a la joven y tomando la mano de la desmayada

el enorme horaikotsu de sango pronto se encontro en su cabeza

menudo monje apesar de que tiene esposa sigue con sus mañas dijo shippo cruzandose de brazos

te equivocas shippo yoya no soy asi dijo indiganado miroku se lavanto y se paro frente a inuyasha mirandolo seria mente

powcos(onomatopeya de golpe ññ)

inuyasha tenia marcado en el rostro el baculo de miroku

oye por que hiciste eso dijo gritando inuyasha

esa mujer esta ardiendo en fiebre y esperas que estemos todos juntos para mostranosla en ves de que le pidas a aome-sama que la cure.

que cosa dijo aome dirigiendose hacia la joven y tocandole el rostro

shippo ve por la caja de medicinas que esta en la cocina y ustedes dos salgan dijo dirigiendose a inuyasha y a miroku, sango tu ayudame aqui.

perro torpe dijo shippo antes de salir hacia la cocina.

vaya inuyasha pero donde encontraste esa preciosura dijo miroku mientras se dirigian al jardin

los dos llevaban unos vasos de te que aome habia hecho cuando platicaba con sango

mas vale que no le digas asi miroku dijo inuyasha mientras daba un sorbo de su te caleinte, y no lo digo por sango

a que te refieres?pregunto el monje

a que esa preciosura es la niña humana que acompaña a sesshoumaru en sus viajes

pfffffs miroku habia escupido todo el te caliente en la cara de inuyasha

aaaaaaaaah miroku esta caliente , apunta hacia otro lado, se que es sorprendente pero ya han pasado diez años y estoy seguro que es ella.

quien fuera sesshoumaru solto miroku con una mirada pervertida

inuyasha cayo al suelo

no lo digo por eso torpe gruño incorporandose

vamos inuyasha calama si, bueno si lo que dices es cierto, como es que no esta con sesshoumaru

por que tengo la sospecha de que esta embarazada menciono inuyasha

pffffs miroku habia vuelto a escupir en el rostro de inuyasha

vaya se ve que tu hermano no perdio el tiempo y con esa cosita con mas razon

monje pervertido como se te ocurre decir eso, no ves que aquel inepto detesta a los humanos,aparte de que no estoy seguro de que tenga sentimientos o algo por el estilo

las necesidades son la necesidades inuyasha tanto para youkais y humanos

feh deja de decir sandeces, en cualquier caso sesshoumaru es la crueldad y el auto control encarnado , me odia a mi por ser un hibirido por lo que estoy seguro de que no permetiria que sus cachorros fueran hibridos.

supongo que tienes razon inuyasha dijo miroku...pero por que otra cosa rin estaria aqui en esas condiciones.

pero...la crio desde niña...no no creo que...balbuceo el hanyou

vaya no soy el unico pervertido dijo alegremente miroku

feh no saquemos concluciones antes de lo esperado..tal ves al pasar por una aldea haya conocido a alguien.

supongo dijo miroku sorbiendo su te

aunque inuyasha comensaba a creer en la supocicsion de miroku...pero habia otra cosa en el aire, el aroma de rin era diferente ...

_flash back_

_inuyasha corria con izayoi de su espalda mientras que a rin la llevaba en sus brazos ,no le sorprendia tanto la apariencia de esta ya que el tiempo habia hecho los cambios necesarios, mas bien era que pesaba como dos y que antes de ecnotrarla habia confundido su aroma con el de su despreciable hermano...vaya como decirlo rin apestaba a el...el aroma de su hermano la cubria toda..acaso eso significaba..._

_fin del flash back_

mientras tanto en lo mas recondito del bosque, un majestuoso castillo se alsaba imponente pero al mismo tiempo escondido de los demas ojos humanos y youkais.

un youkai bajito color verde y con aparencia de sapo corria dando tropezones llamando a su amo

amoooo bonitoooo, amoooo bonitoooo

sesshoumaru alzo la mirada para encontrase con su sirviente jakken.

que sabes jakken se limito a decir con su voz fria y vacia haciando temblar al sirviente

eeste, bueno creo que...fue recojida por el incopetente de inuyasha...al parecer esta a su cuidado y el de aquella sacerdotiza llamada aome

ya veo se limito a decir sesshoumaru

amo...no vamos a ir a buscar a la pequeña? pregunto nervioso

aun no dijo friamente

amo bonito? por que nos abandono? volvio a preguntar jaken

no lo se mintio sesshoumaru y comenso a caminar hacia su castillo dejando al sirviente con la palabra en la boca.

ay rin por que te fuiste dijo jakken mirando el cielo.

-

* * *

muajajajajajajajaja es todo lo q me alcanso a escribir ,este y perdon por toda la tardansa pero he tenido problemas para actualizar, por cierto gracias por sus fantasticos reviews que gracias a ellos ya no me voy a suicidar en el retrte de mi casa xD jejejejeje pero me siguen mandando que esto se va a poner muy bueno,les prometo que para el proximo capitulo contesto los reviews,despierto a rin y pongo algunos de sus recuerdos para que vean como suceden las cosas. 

ciaooooooo a todos.


	3. jardin secreto

**capitulo 3**

**jardin secreto.

* * *

**

kagome salio de la habitacion junto con sango despues de unas horas de ver como estaba la joven.  
habia logrado bajarle considerablemente la temperatura y ya se encontraba en mejor estado y no corria ningun peligro, ni ella, ni el bebe que esperaba.

¿mama como esta? pregunto izayoi

kagome sonrio mientras abrazaba a su hija, la trajiste justo a tiempo le dijo, ella se pondra bien no corre ningun riesgo

a izayoi se le ilumino el rostro, habia logrado tener una pequeña aventura despues de todo y eso la ponia feliz

¿puedo verla? ella es muy bonita

asi es, pero tiene que descansar asi que esperaremos que despierte si

esta bien mama, sabes me pregunto ¿como se llamara?

pues todos los indicios señalan a que se llama rin dijo la voz de inuyasha desde la puerta

kagome lo vio dudativa

te refieres a rin chan, la pequeña niña que acompañaba a sesshoumaru?

inuyasha asintio

pero es..., balbuceo sango algo sorprendida

muy probable termino kagome

huh?

pues...tiene muchas de la caracteristicas y es obvio que estos 10 años hayan hecho efecto en ella, no iva ser una niña para siempre...pero entonces por que estaba sola en el bosque y ardiendo en fiebre y mas en esas condiciones ella esta eserando un bebe y es muy arriesgado...acaso sesshoumaru se habra desecho de ella...y de quien esta embarazada.

esa es la cuestion dijo sango...supongo que lo sabremos cuando despierte

izayoi no entendia nada de lo que decian los adultos y una gran curiosidad la asalto por que era tan mportante la identidad de esa joven y por que sus padres parecian preocupados, solo era una humana , una simple humana.

entonces no hay otra opcion tendremos que esperar que se recupere dijo inuyasha cruzandose de brazos.

una sabia decision querido amigo le apoyo miroku

en ese caso ire a preparar la comida dijo kagome mientras tomaba de la mano a izayoi, tu tienes que alimentarte bien no has desayunado le dijo a su hija

yo te ayudo kagome dijo sango y las tres se dirigieron hacia la cocina

en ese caso hay un chico que espera ansiosamente un castigo dijo inuyasha mientras llamaba a gritos a kyo para reprenderlo por bocon.

cuando hubieran comido todos, miroku y sango junto con kyo,sakato y sasaky regresaron a su casa prometiendoles regresar al dia siguiente.

shippo se quedaria con ellos ya que izayoi habia insistido en que el kitzune les enseñara mas trucos magicos, pronto anochecio y la pequeña izayoi triste por que no pudo ver a la joven se fue a dormir callendo rendida en su futon ya que habia tenido un dia muy pesado.

los ojos miel de rin se abrian pesadamente mientras los rayos del sol se filtraban por sus parpados, estaba desubicada y mareada, veia todo borroso y no recordaba algunas cosas de los dias anteriores...¿donde estaba? lentamente se sento y la vista poco a poco se volvia mas clara.

que bueno que despertaste rin dijo una dulce voz a su lado

un tanto asustada volteo para encontrarse con una bella mujer de cabello negro se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras la mujer se sentaba cerca suyo y ponia unos cuantos recipientes con hierbas en el suelo

ka...kagome-sama? dijo dudativa rin

kagome sonrio, me da mucho gusto que me recuerdes rin dijo mientras le entregaba un vaso con te

rin miaba hacia todos lados preguntandose donde estaria

estamos en el templo de la anciana kaede, esta es mi casa, dijo de pronto kagome

ya veo dijo rin aun un tanto despistada

tomate el te ya qe te hara bien,enseguida te traere comida ya que en tres dias no has probado alimento y tienes que alimentar a dos

rin abrio los ojos, es cierto dijo mentalmente, bajo la mirada y toco su vientre asustada.

no te preocupes,esta bien pero tienes que comer o no te podras recuperar.

kagome salio de la habitacion dejando sola a rin quien volvio a acostarse y cerro los ojos, aun estaba algo adolorida, y el dolor de cabeza era persistente.

habian pasado ya tres dias desde que la hubieran encontrado,y apenas habia recobrado la conciencia,inuyasha y los niños habian salido a buscar algunos encargos de kagome y regresarian hasta la tarde por lo tanto estarian ellas solas un buen rato.

kagome regreso con una bandeja que contenia un tazon de arroz y unos cuantos pescados fritos para su huesped, entro a la habitacion y puso a bandeja en el suelo.

rin se incorporo y kagome le dio el tazon para que comensara a comer.

no quiero ser una molestia dijo rin

jejeje no seas tontita y come,estas muy debil y por supuesto que no eres una molestia,ademas el pequeñin debe de tener hambre...¿cuentos meses tienes? pregunto kagome vencida por la curiosidad.

rin miro su vientre y se sonrojo lentamente mientras quedamente respondia que alrededor de dos.

aaaah,en realidad ya se te nota,pero muy leve dijo kagome.

cuando rin termino de comer kagome llevo los platos vacios a la cocina y regreso al cuarto.

descansa un poco mas y no te preocupes por nada te quedaras aqui el tiempo que sea ncesario.

gracias...pero no quisiera ser una molestia...y creo que ya he descansado lo suficiente.

no es molestia,y si quieres podemos ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco afuera para que te caiga bien

afuera era un dia tranquilo,habia sol y las alondras revoloteaban por el lugar,un perfecto dia de primavera.

mientras caminaban kagome se propuso a saciar su curiosidad sobre todo lo que habia pasado con rin, el por que se enocntraba sola y quien era el padre del niño que pronto tendria.

hum,rin y que paso con sesshoumaru por que ya no sigues con el...no me digas que se desciso de ti por el niño?

rin sonrio y se paso la mano por el vientre.no ,contesto rin, yo me fui por mi cuenta cuando mi señor salio a uno de sus viajes.

entonces debe de estarte buscando dijo kagome

no, ya que el un dia me dijo que era libre de hacer lo que yo quisiera y si deseaba marcharme era decision mia, asi que me fui para no ser un estorbo para el

ya veo contesto kagome...pero ¿el sabe que esperas un niño¿sabe quien es el padre?

eso no lo se dijo rin poniendose roja, aunque supongo que debe de sospechar algo.

y el padre? pregunto la ex miko

rin le miro mientras su cara se ponia de todos los colores ,

bueno el..este yo

kagome le sonrio y la tomo de la mano, no tienes que decirmelo si no quieres le dijo amablemente

no es eso dijo rin...el padre de este niño es... mi señor.

kagome sonrio,sabia que rin habia dudado en decirlo por eso,y ella ya se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta mas sin embargo en el fondo le sorprendia mucho. sesshoumaru era un yokai muy poderoso y frio al igual que un tanto cruel que odiaba a los humanos.

ya veo dijo kagome mirando tiernamente a rin,si sesshoumaru no fuera muy frio no me habria sorprendido ya que eres muy hermosa.

rin sonrio ante el cumplido

¿quieres hablar de eso? pregunto kagome dominada por la curiosidad, la noticia que que sesshoumaru fuera cariñoso con alguien de especie humana no era algo de todos los dias.

rin sonrio y asintio, la verdad es que necsesitaba desahogarse con alguien,sacar las emociones reprimidas de todas las cosas que habia pasado, y hablar con kagome de eso la emociono considerablemnte, deseaba que todo el mundo supiera lo maravilloso que era su señor ,demostrarles que su querido sesshoumaru no era pura crueldad y frialdad.

se sentaron en la sombra de un arbol para poder platicar agusto y que rin contara todo lo que tenia que decir.

rin se sento y se quedo viendo el cielo azul

_flash back_

_¿por que¿por que siento esto?_

_rin se encontraba sentada bajo un arbol tenia alrededor de 15 años y ya era toda una linda señorita._

_sesshoumaru habia ido a uno de sus acostumbrados viajes en los cuales tardaba dias sin regresar,habeces rin iva con el y jakken, en otras decidia ir solo el, y jakken se quedaba para hacerle compañia a rin, pero en esa ocacion habia decisidido llevarse a su sirviente._

_lentamente iva anocheciendo y las estrellas hacian su aparicion y rin seguia bajo aquel arbol._

_apesar de que podia meterse en el castillo, no lo hacia ya que era demasiado grande y de alguna forma le daba miedo estar sola en un espacio tan grande y oscuro._

_mi señor siempre sale a esos largos viajes,antes lo esperaba con ansias,pero ahora siempre que sale y se va me da mucha tristeza y mi pecho me duele,me siento vacia desde hace mucho cada ves que se va ¿por que¿acaso mi señor es esa persona especial para rin?... tonta mi señor no se fijaria nunca en una humana...mi señor sesshoumaru regrese pronto...lo extraño...lo amo._

_el sueño se apodero de la joven y lentamente se quedo dormida._

_mas tarde rin despertaba,habia algo raro se movia,lentamente abrio los ojos para encontrarse con su señor que la cargaba,sintio sus mejillas calientes, se encontraban dentro del castillo y al parecer la llevaba a su habitacion._

_sigue durmiendo le dijo sesshoumaru_

_rin solo asintio mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho de su señor y cerraba los ojos, su señor olia rico y ella se sentia anestesiada,sus sentidos no estaban del todo despiertos y creia que solo era un maravilloso sueño_

_dime no te gusta el castillo rin? pregunto sesshoumaru ya que sabia que la joven no estaba dormida todavia._

_me gusta mucho dijo rin sin siquiera entender la pregunta,lo decia mas bien refiriendose a su señor.despues de contestar el sueño pudo mas que ella y quedo dormida en brazos de su señor._

_fin del flash back ..._

mientras tanto.

sesshoumaru se encontraba en los jardines del castillo bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo,estaba sentado en uno de sus lugares favoritos, era un gran jardin secreto lleno de flores, era secreto por que solo dos personas sabian de su exsistencia.

rin y el...

recordaba perfectamente ese dia fue unos cuantos dias despues de haber llegado al castillo que su padre le habia heredado.

_flash back_

_sesshoumaru caminaba por los pasillos del enorme castillo, hacia apenas unas semanas que habian llegado a el, caminaba buscando a su pequeña portegida la cual ya no era tan pequeña ya que se habia convertido en una hermosa mujercita.jakken habia salido hacer unos encargos de su amo y no regresaria tal ves hasta el anochecer._

_a sesshoumaru no le costo mucho tiempo encontrar a su portegida ya que la hermosa voz de rin se colo por los pasillos,  
se encontraba cantando en uno de los jardines prinipales cerca de donde se encontraba el, lentamente y en silencio salio del castillo y se sento en la entrada de este mientras una pequeña sonrisa apenas notable se dibujaba en su rostro al ver que la joven no reparaba en su presencia y seguia cantando como si nada._

_se veia linda cantando en el jardin penso muy en el fondo el imponente youkai, y no era pára menos, rin llevaba un kimono azul que se ajustaba perfectamente con su cuerpo,llevaba el cabello todo suelto y el viento jugaba coquetamente con el mientras la joven daba vueltas con los ojos cerrados._

_sesshoumaru sintio un placentero cosquilleo en el estomago al ver que rin se detenia y lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_esa humana le hacia sentir cosas extrañas que reprimia y escondia en lo mas profundo de su ser,no podia permitirse doblegarse ante la hermosura de su protegida y no aceptaria sentimientos inservibles en el, asi que rapidamente cabio su expresion a la de siempre, frio y callado._

_buenos dias mi señor dijo rin alegremente_

_buenos dias contesto el youkai, de haber sido jakken el que le hubiera saludado ni siquiera le habria contestado pero con rin tenia una forma diferente de actuar._

_mmm ,esto...mi señor ,gracias por haberme llevado a mi habitacion ayer.dijo rin levemente ruborizada._

_...no te gusta el castillo?...le pregunto el youkai_

_no es eso es que ayer me sentia un poco sola y...el castillo estab oscuro y solitario y me dio un poco de miedo...asi que preferi dormir un poco afuera._

_ya veo..._

_sesshoumaru se paro de donde estaba y le dijo a rin que lo siguiera ya que deseaba mostrarle algo._

_rin curiosa lo siguio_

_rodearon el castillo hasta llegar a el ultimo jardin hasta la parte trasera, este se encontraba algo abandonado y terminaba cerca de un muro de piedras tapisado con lianas y bambus._

_rin estaba extrañada , para que su señor le habia conducido hasta la parte mas recongnita del castillo, si no habia nada fuera de lo comun._

_sesshoumaru se acerco al muro y cokmenzo a pasar su mano por este mientras camnaba hasta que se detuvo en una parte donde solo habia lianas y estaba libre de bambus._

_acercate le dijo a rin_

_rin fue hasta su señor quien aparto todas las lianas con la mano._

_rin se llevo las manos a la boca para no gritar por la emocion, delante de ella se encontraba un hermoso paraiso terrenal, un gran jardin lleno de las flores mas hermosas adornado por un enorme cerezo y un poco mas en el fondo una pequeña cascada privada que terminaba en un lago._

_era una vision maravillosa, el lugar de sus sueños._

_¿te gusta? le pregunto el youkai_

_rin le miro extaciada me encanta dijo rin corriendo hacia el enorme cerezo._

_sesshoumaru le dio alcanse rapidamente y vio contento la gran sonrisa en la fina tez de su protegida._

_es todo tuyo le dijo sesshomaru_

_rin le vio sorprendida con ls ojos abiertos como no creyendo lo que le decia su señor._

_en serio? pregunto_

_sesshoumaru asintio y d pronto sintio el peso de la joven abalansarse sobre el dandole un gran abrazo de agradecimiento._

_fin del flash back._

sesshoumaru miro el cerezo, en ese lugar habia sido sonde por primera vez lo abrazaban con tanto amor,debajo de ese cerezo su protegida y el se habian besado y declarado su amor y debajo de ese cerezo los dos se habian entregado a la pasion.

continuara...

* * *

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah que les parecio este capitulo les gusto? espero que si por que me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, gracias todos por sus magnificos reviews que me llenan de animo y sobre aquel que me mandaron diciendo que pusiera un poquito de lemon en la historia pues lo etoy meditando ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon pero haber que pasa no, si me dicen bastantes personas que quieren ver como rin y sesshie se entregan a la pasion tal ves lo considere jejejejejeje bueno , por aui voy a seguir sale nos vemos. 


	4. ¿como se hacen los bebes? malditaaaaas n...

**capitulo 4**

**¿como se hacen los bebes?

* * *

**

habian estado hablando ya un buen rato,la platica la verdad estaba muy interesante y rin aun no acababa de hablar,se estaba desahogando de todo lo que tenia adentro.

kagome no sabia cuanto tiempo habian estado conversando y estaba atrapada en los relatos de la joven, de no haber sido por el estrenduoso grito de su esposo no habria dejado de ver ensimismada y divertida a rin ya que cuando hablaba de su señor y de todas las cosas que habia pasado con el a rin le brillaban los ojos.

-kagomeeeeeeeee-le grito inuyasha que se dirigia hacia ella dando grandes zancadas

rin y kagome le miraron

-ah ya desperto-dijo inuyasha-oye kagome tengo hambre- le solto sin darle mucha importancia a rin.

-pero que grosero,deberias ser mas amable con las personas, y mas aun cuando son tus huespedes-dijo kagome en tono de reproche

-ay si si pero tengo hambre- volvio a decir inuyasha sin prestarle atencion a los regaños de su esposa.

rin los veia discutir entre divertida y preocupada ya que tenia la idea de que a inuyasha le molestaba que ella estuviera ahi.

-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ok te hago de comer pero ya deja de portarte como un animal, hombre tenias que ser- grito kagome deseperada incorporandose y dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta trasera de la casa y olvidandose de rin.

rin e inuyasha se quedaron viendo por un momento sin decir nada, rin parecia incomoda ya que inuyasha no dejaba de verla como examinandola por dentro.

el hanyou se agacho y se acerco mas a rin mientras en un comportamineto que asusto un tanto a la joven ya que al parecer le estaba olfateando.

rin le miraba extrañada, reunio un poco de valor y saco su curiosidad a relucir preguntandole a inuyasha que hacia.

inuyasha no le contesto y la miro mientras sacaba la lengua y hacia una cara de asco se incorporo y le dio la espalda.

rin estaba extrañadisima que rayos habia sido eso?

-no te ofendas rin pero...como rayos te fijaste en el tarado de sesshoumaru-.

uh? de que...de que habla inuyasha-sama? pregunto, nisiquiera le habia dicho nada a nadie la unica q sabia que habia estado con su señor era kagome,entonces...¡como pudo sacar esa conclucion inuyasha?

inuyasha supo exactamente lo que rin se estaba preguntando asi que que sin necesidad que esta preguntara el le contesto mientras la miraba con una sonrisita un tanto peculiar como de yiacalas.

-no lo digo por ti asi que no te ofendas-a mi sesshoumaru nunca me ha caido bien, y bueno no es por nada pero apestas a el- dijo inuyasha cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua.

rin abrio los ojos sorprendida mientras agachaba la cabeza evitando la mirada de inuyasha, esa mirada era muy similar a la de su señor sesshoumaru solo por unas cuantas diferencias ya que inuyasha no tenia tan fria la mirada.

-kagome tiene razon- dijo de pronto inuyasha-te quedaras aqui el tiempo que sea necesario,feh despues de todo no te podria dejar en cualquier lugar ya que el engreido aquel podria enojarse,claro que mas da, que haga los corajes que sea-.

-papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito izayoi desde la puerta de la casa, aunque no pudo terminar lo que iva a decir ya que corrio emocionada hasia su padre y rin que estaban bajo la sombra de un arbol,desde que la vio izayoi habia querido hablar con rin ya que se le hiso una persona muy bella, aparte de que el hecho de estar embarazada a la niña le encantaba ya que comensaba a hacerce la pregunta de como se formaban los bebes.

-ah, rin ella es izayoi, mi hija menor- le explico inuyasha

rin sonrio mientras se acercaba a izayoi

-mucho gusto pequeña izayoi, eres una niña muy bonita,te pareces mucho a tu mami-dijo mientras se agachaba para verla mejor

-gracias -dijo izayoi con jovialidad y una gran sonrisa, si algo que le encantaba era que alimentaran su ego con miles de cumplidos.

-ven izayoi no entretengas mucho a rin que tiene que descansar- dijo inuyasha cargando a su pequeña

-aaaah papa quiero quedarme a platicar con rin-sama, onegaiiii-suplico izayoi

-a mi no me molesta-dijo rin dirigiendose a inuyasha

-muy bien- cedio inuyasha - pero no tarden mucho que tu tienes que descansar- le dijo a rin y despues entro a la casa.

- y bien de que quieres hablar pequeña izayoi- le pregunto rin a la pequeñita.

-en verdad tienes un bebe ahi adentro- pregunto izayoi viendo curiosamente el vientre de rin, por su expresion creia que no era algo muy posible que un niño cupiera en un lugar tan pequeño.

asi es asintio rin con una sonrisita

sugoiiii(sorprendente)- dijo izayoi sorprendida

esto...rin-sama- titubeo la pequeña hanyou

dime rin- le dijo la joven

-si...bueno eto...¿como se hacen los bebes-volvio a preguntar izayoi- lo que pasa es que cuando le pregunte a mi papa se puso muy rojo y comenso a toser y de rrepente se estaba ahogando y me dijo que no le preguntara ese tipo de cosas hasta que tuviera minimo 100 años-

rin se rio por lo bajo, mientras como recordaba cuando ella misma aun siendo una pequeña niña le habia hecho esa pregunta a su señor, habian estado en una de sus habituales caminatas por el bosque y rin habia pasado a una aldea a buscar algo de ropa cuando vio a aquella mujer embarazada .

_flash back_

_rin daba pequeños saltitos mientras se dirigia a lugar donde se encontraba su señor , habia ido a una aldea para obtener una muda de ropa, lo que sesshoumaru no imaginaba era de que tambien habia obtenido algo mas que eso...una duda._

_sesshoumaru reposaba tranquilo en un arbol tratando de relajarse, era un hermoso dia de verabno y sentia la fresca brisa del dia en su rostro, un perfecto dia tranquilo pero...ohoh_

_ye regrese mi señor grito rin felizmente mientras en sus manos llevaba la muda anterior de ropa._

_sesshoumaru suspiro un poco...sus presiados momentos de tranquilidad se habian esfumado, volteo a ver a su protegida pero para su sorpesa ella ya estaba a un palmo de el mirandolo con esa tipica carita de voy a hacerte una pregunta que no tendra final._

_que pasa pregunto friamente sesshoumaru_

_¿como se hacen los bebes- pregunto la niña_

_al fin y alcabo humanos penso para si mismo sesshoumaru, respiro resignado y decidio abrir los ojos para afrontrar el problema._

_un aspero gruñido apenas audible salio de su boca mientras rin esperaba expectante la respuesta de su señor, para ella el lo sabia toodo._

_bueno pues..._

fin del flash back

-bueno - comenzo rin,no podria usar aquel ejemplo que le habia dado su señor, ya que habia sido un tanto franco,muy franco, demasiado franco con respecto a ese tipo de explicaciones para con una niña inocente de 10 años tal como lo fue ella.

bueno veras cuando dos personas se quieren-empezo rin poniendose roja ya que no podia evitar recordar cierta noche unos cuantos meses atras y donde por cierto se habia puesto muy claramente el ejemplo...

rin sacudio su cabeza tratando de despejarse de los recuerdos y tratando de no perder la compostura.

bueno izayoi-chan creo que aun eres muy pequeña para saber ese tipo de cosas y la mas indicada en decirte este tipo de cosas seria tu mama.

huuum nunca me dicen las cosas.

rin sonrio - bueno no te preocupes pequeña estoy segura que cuando...- rin no termino lo que le estaba diciendo ya que la cabeza le empesaba a dar vueltas,sentia el estomago algo revuelto y las nauseas se apoderaron de ella, inmediatamente se vio corriendo hacia unos arbustos...

jaken buscaba a su amito lindo por todo el castillo, ultimamente salia mas veces del castillo que lo normal y siempre que se topaba con el daba miedo, bueno mas miedo que el de costumbre , tambien hacia unos dias que cuando se encontraba con el su amo se encontraba como perturbado y sudaba mucho era algo raro ya que siempre lucia sereno.

ese dia lo encontro saliendo de su habitacion en el castillo.

igual que los dias anteriores parecia enfadado por algo...¿acaso estaria molesto¿seria por la ausencia de rin?

-a..amito lindo...yo- tartamudeo jeken dirigiendose a su amo que lo miraba con unos ojos que hasta el mas valiente abria salido corriendo.

-que rayos quieres jaken- dijo sesshoumaru crudamente

-beno es que...usted ha estado actuando algo raro ultimamente...-

sesshoumaru no lo dejo acabar ya que abrio los ojos y una apenas notable mueca de incomodidad se apodero de sus rostro sin decir nada entro lo mas rapidamente a su habitacion cerrandole la puerta en las narices de jaken a quien dejo con la palabra en la boca.

desues de estar un rato en su habitacion salio a tomar aire fresco , en verdad que le era necesario y esperaba que jaken ya se hubiera retirado para que no estuviera haciendole preguntas incomodas.

desde hacia unos dias se habia sentido extraño, y algo que le pasaba desde algunos dias atras eran unos sintomas algo raros , y es que ahora sufria de unas intensas migrañas que no lo dejaban por horas acompañadas de frecuentes nauseas.

se adentro en lo profundo del bosuqe para ver si podia encontrar un poco de tranquilidad y si la brisa nocturna lograba despejarle las ideas.

sabia perfectamente que no tenia ninguna clase de enfermedad, jah como si pudiera tenerla , si era el youkai mas fuerte de todo el sengoku jidai, no habia quien pusiera en duda su fuerza y habilidad, asi que no habia duda alguna de que no estaba enfermo eso era solo para debiles humanos.

pero mas sin embargo las migrañas y nauseas no cedian, y el sabia que era el causante de todo eso, o mas bien quien era.

de alguna forma el tenia parte de la culpa, y sabia perfectamente que tendria que afrontar el problema.

sin duda alguna habia actuado como su padre, siguio su mismo camino y se enredo con una humana la cual de seguro ahora esperaba un cachorro suyo, ahora lo mas seguro es que el tambien padecia los mismos sintomas que rin almenos algunos de ellos.

llego a un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de la luna y se sento bajo las ramas de un imponente arbol, necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas y no se trataba tanto de las migrañas,´´acaso era que enrealidad extrañaba a su humana´´, claro que no se reprendio, yo no necesito de los humanos.

pero de ella si,aceptemos que no es cualquier humana''

al dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aumentar y pequeños recuerdos se colaban en su mente, recuerdos de rin sonriendole, entregandole una que otra flor, dando vuletas bajo su cerezo, durmiendo cerca de el, y el mas persistente de todos aquel donde su protegida se le habia entregado sin condicion alguna.

un gruñido escapo de su boca y se paro lentamente para afrontar el sintoma mas persistente que tenia las nauseas, jeh lo mas seguro es que rin se veria linda esperando un cachorro de el y estaba seguro de que la estaba pasando peor, se resigno y de alguna manera muuuy en el fondo le alegraba la idea de tener un cachorro con aquella hermosa mujer, claro no lo aceptaria tan facilmente y es que lo que no sabia el imponente youkai es que de eso se encargarian cierto hanyou y cierto colmillo.

continuara...

* * *

bueno este es el capitulo 4 disculpen por la tardansa y por si no es lo que esperaban pero , he tenido mucha tarea y se me hace dificil la inspiracion, espero que les este gustando y me alegro ue les gustara el jardin , muchas graias y nos vemos en la proxma actualizacion. no me mateeeeeeeeeeen. 


	5. inuyasha y colmillo de acero

**capitulo 5**

**inuyasha y colmillo de acero, 10 años sin vernos

* * *

**

sango miraba a rin con detenimiento, mas bien el vientre de rin, se llevo una mano a la barbilla y comenzo a examinarla .

kagome mas alla miraba divertida a sango, mientras que los pequeños jugaban con izayoi un poco mas alla, kyo y sasaky conversaban sobre cuales eran las mejores tecnicas para derrotar un monstruo, mientras que shippou y miroku molestaban a inuyasha que habia subido a un arbol.

sango se paro denuevo frente a rin

-ya se, sera niño- dijo alegremente la exterminadora.

-pues yo creo que sera niña y una muy bonita- dijo kagome

habian pasado 4 meses de que rin llegara a la aldea de inuyasha y kagome, y ya era parte de su familia. el embarazo se le notaba ya considerablemente haciendo habeses que rin se deprimiera bastante ya que se consideraba una mujer gorda y fea.

_flash back DOS DIAS ATRAS._

_era un dia con mucho calor y todos habian salido al rio para darse un chapuzon y refrescarse un poco._

_los mas pequeños encuento vieron el rio cristalino (mismo donde habian encontrado a rin cuatro meses atras) saltaron al agua chapoteando y aventandose agua mutuamente._

_sasaky, kagome, sango y rin habian decidido solo meter los pies al agua y tener una buena platica de mujeres mientras que los hombres habian decidido caminar un poco por el bosque para recordar viejos tiempos y talves extrerminar unos que otro malvado youkai._

_las chicas habian estado conversando amenamente hasta que se dieron cuenta que rin no habia hablado para nada, voltearon a verla y para su sorpresa rin veia incomoda su reflejo en el agua ._

_¿que pasa rin? pregunto preocupada kagome_

_rin volteo a verla con un puchero_

_-kagome sama, estoy...estoy, gordaaaaaaa- dijo al borde del llanto_

_las chicas cayeron al suelo_

_-no estas gorda -le tranquilizo sango-es solo que ya tienes mas pansita, y eso es por que el bebe esta creciendo-._

_-pero aun asi estoy gorda y fea- volvio a decir rin-que tal si mi señor me ve asi, ya no le voy a gustar , va a decir que soy una mujer humana, fea y gorda-_

_-mira calmate rin, sesshoumaru no va a decir eso de ti, te ves muy hermosa embarazada, tu carita sigue igual de delgada igual que tus brazos y piernas, lo unico que aumento de tamaño es tu vientre , pero sigues igual de hermosa, estoy segura que si sesshomaru te viera caeria rendido a tus pies-. explico kagome._

_rin le miro con los ojos abiertos, y despues sonrio secandose las pequeñas lagrimas-tiene razon kagome-sama, disculpeme por ponerme asi-_

_-vaya kagome eres una persona muy convicente- le dijo sango con lo que kagome solo solto una risita nerviosa._

_fin del flashback _

otra cosa que tambien estaba a la orden del dia eran las constantes nauseas y vomitos de la futura madre, al igual que los multiples antojos , debes en cuando rin salia a buscar uno que otro melon al huerto y en ocaciones hacia competencias con inuyasha de haber quien se comia un melon mas rapido y para verguenza del hanyou rin resultaba victoriosa.

-pues yo tambien digo que sera niño- dijo sasaky que se habaia reunido al debate de cual seria el sexo del pequeño que rin esperaba

-a mi tambien se me hace que es niño- dijo shippou

-pues lo mas seguro es que sea una niña-se unio tambien miroku

todos estaban alrededor de rin decidiendo que es lo que seria si niño o niña

el unico que faltaba era inuyasha quien se encontraba arriba del arbol recostado con su fiel espada colmillo de acero,cuando de pronto sintio un aroma algo familiar acercarce.

extrañado miro a rin , bajo del arbol y se metio en el bosque sin avisarle a nadie .

sesshoumaru caminaba junto con jakken que iva detras de el , la noche anterior sesshoumaru habia salido del castillo con toda la intencion de ir por rin , aunque claro no se lo dijo a su sirveinte , jakken lo seguia sin saber a donde se dirigian ya que la unica palabra que salio de su amo fue la de vamonos.

habian camindao dos dias sin desacnso alguno y sesshoumaru comenzaba a preguntarse si su rin habia caminado lo mismo y en esas condiciones, se reprendio mentalmente por haberlo permitido y por decidirse hasta ese momento ir a verla, pero fue la decision de rin de marcharse , no podia obligarla a que se quedara a su lado si ella no lo deseaba, maldicion enamorarse era algo complicado, es por eso que siempre lo habia evitado, pero los encantos de rin pudieron mas que su auto control y corazon de hielo.

jaken miraba a su amo extrañado, tenia la leve idea de adonde se dirigia pero no deseaba preguntarle a su amo ya que sabia que resultraria golpeado.

sesshoumaru se paro en seco ocasionando que su sirviente tropesara.

¿amo bonito? que ¿pasa-dijo el sapo parandose rapidamente

sesshoumaru no le contesto solo se limito a posar la mirada en un arbol ceraca suyo

¿a que horas piensas salir de ahi inutil-dijo sesshoumaru friamnete

-feh, aun sigues siendo un presumido¿no es asi infeliz? l-e contesto inuyasha saliendo de uno de los arboles

-ah amito lindo pero si es el incopetente de inuyasha -dijo jakken algo sorprendido

-a quien le dices incopetente sapo horrible -contesto inuyasha

jaken corrio a esconderse tras su amo

-cuanto tiempo hermano, veo que sigues siendo igual de agresivo-

-feh callate la boca, a que rayos has venido-pregunto inuyasha sabiendo perfectamente la razon por la cual sesshoumaru se encontraba en ese lugar

-eso no te incumbe respondio friamente-

-feh sigues siendo un amargado, la verdad sigo sin entender como es que esa joven se fijo en ti-

sesshoumaru solo se limito a mirarlo con esos ojos frios.

inuyasha hiso lo mismo , habia algo diferente en la mirada de sesshoumaru, algo que le decia que en verdad deseaba ver a rin ,acaso esa mujer hbia influido tanto en la vida de su cruel hermano?

-bien...si no vas a decirme nada me voy- dijo sesshoumaru pausadamente y comensando a caminar.

inuyasha se extraño no habia intentado matarlo, ni pelear con el incluso no trato de quitarle la tessaiga, simplemnete se marcho , ni siquiera recibio un insulto decente de su parte.

entonces una extraña sensacion se apodero de inuyasha, colmillo de acero no paraba de moverse como loca.

inuyasha la tomo y vio a su hermanao y una sonrisa se apodero de el.

-sesshoumaru -grito inuyasha haciendo que el youkai se detuviera y volteara a verlo.

¿que demonios quieres- respondio secamente

-no me caes bien- dijo inuyasha

sesshoumaru also una ceja -eso ya lo se- le contesto

-feh ¿la amas- pregunto incredulo el hanyou

-eso no te incumbe-

-responde-

sesshoumaru volvio a darse la vuelta para seguir el camino que la llevaria hacia su rin y deajr a su incopetente hermano atras, pero inuyasha volvio a gritarle no sabia por que pero algo le hiso voltear en ves de ignorar a inuyasha.

para sorpresa de sesshoumaru inuyasha le habia aventado a colmillo de acero. con gran agilidad sesshoumaru salto y atrapo la espada se paro y sorpendido vio que la espada no producia ningun tipo de campo de fuerza para repelerlo.

inuyasha sabia que riesgo corria al darle colmillo de acero pero si sus supocisiones eran acertadas no corria ningun peligro.

jeken miraba sorpendido a su señor, por fin tenia en sus manos el poderoso colmillo de acero , aquella espada por la cual habia dado su brazo,por la cual habia peleado tanto.

sesshoumaru desenvaino a colmillo de acero,por fin la tenia en su mano, y no le producioa ningun tipo de escozor o quemadura, sonrio ironicamente -mira lo que causas rin- dijo para si mismo mientras se dirigia hacia inuyasha.

los dos hermanos se quedaron viendo y segundos despues sesshoumaru le devolvio el colmillo a inuyasha

-no pienso utilizar algo que tu ya usaste, no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie- le dijo friamente

inuyasha solo solto una risotada -feh por primera ves en tu infeliz vida trata de ser humilde- le dijo inuyasha mientras ponia a colmillo de acero en donde llevaba a toukijin y tensseiga,.- la necesitaras a esa chica le gusta salir a andar por ahi a altas horas de la noche- y antes de que sesshoumaru pudiera decir algo se marcho.

-vamonos jakken- le dijo sesshoumaru a su sirviente quien rapidamente se paro y siguio a su amo.

* * *

¿Me podrias decir donde andabas-le reprendio aome a inuyasha

-feh por ahi, que mas da- respondio inuyasha recargandose en un arbol

¿no me vas a decir- pregunto aome enojada

-mmm ay no se aome- dijo inuyasha dandole el avion

todos miraban a inuyasha y aome sabian perfectamente que comensaria una gran riña y como siempre inuyasha saldria perdiendo, asi que lentamente e fueron desapareciendo de ahi para no salir lastimados.

aome le miro y also una ceja mientras se acercaba seductoramente hacia su marido.

-asi que no me vas a decir- dijo sensualmente mientras suavemente pasaba un dedo sobre el cuello de inuyasha haciando que este se pusiera muuuuuuy nervioso

-que planeas mujer-dijo el hanyou tratando de parecer sereno y enetrecerrando los ojos para ver a su esposa.

aome le miro con una sonrisa malvada mientras se acercaba para besar a su joven esposo.

despues del largo y apasionado beso inuyasha trato de respirar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y miro a su esposa que lo miraba picaramente.

-y eso- pregunto inuyasha entre maravillado y extrañado, aome solo lo besaba asi las noche felices

-pues si no me dices a donde fuiste me temo que te dejare sin noches felices- le dijo aome haciendo un puchero

inuyasha estaba aterrado, no sus preciadas noches felices junto a su querida esposa

-ok te digo- cedio inuyasha...

* * *

los rayos naranjas se apoderaban del sengoku mientras el sol se ocultaba y el manto nocturno se apoderaba del cielo

sango y miroku junto con sus 4 hijos , mas shippou e izayoi y kyo se despedian de inuyasha, aome y rin , esa noche kyo e izayoi se irian a dormir a casa de miroku y sango ,ya que aome le habia pedido ese favor a la exterminadora y asi aome podia darle su regalo a inuyasha por decirle la verdad.

rin ya tenia rato tratando de dormir pero sinceramente era algo imposible con una pareja de esposos enamorados en la habitacion continua.

de alguna forma la circunstancia le recordaba mucho a aquella noche en la que su señor y ella habian derramado pasion debajo de su preciadisimo cerezo, lentamente se paro, le costaba mucho hacerlo sin ayuda y habia ocaciones en que no aguantaba sus caderas y espalda.  
tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no desconcentrar en su labor a los enamorados de la habitacion continua rin salio a hurtadillas de la casa y se dirigio hacia el patio trasero.

apesar de ser media noche el patio estaba perfectamente iluminado por las estrellas y la majestuosa luna llena hacia una vision hermosa del cielo nocturno.

se sento bajo un arbol mientras veia el cielo, por su mente se colaban las imagenes de todo lo que habia pasado a lado de su amado sesshoumaru, entre ellas una cancion que le habia compuesto cuando mas joven, la habia hecho para de esa forma expresarle sus sentimientos hacia el de forma indirecta .

sonrio ante el hecho de recordar esa cancion que le traia gratos recuerdos , miro su vientre y comenzo a cantar , mas que nada como una cancion de cuna, para el niño que aun se encontraba dentro suyo...

su voz era dulce y suave , transmitia tranquilidad y ternura, sesshoumaru se quedo parado en seco y junto con jakken se dirgio hacia donde la dulce voz.

jaken de la felicdad de volver a ver a rin corrio hacia la joven que estaba despaldas suya la cual nisiqiera se habia dado cuenta de su presencia.

rin escucho unos cuantos sonidos detras de los arbustos y con algo de temor tomo una roca cerca suyo y la avento con todas sus fuerzas.

solo escucho el grito de dolor de algo...algo que porcierto se le hacia muy conocido..recordaba perfectamente esa clase de quejido...lo habia escuchado tantas veces..siempre que su señor psaba arriba de jaken y lo utilizaba como alfombra, cada vez que lo pateaba por no realizar su trabajo adeucadamente, cada vez que le habentaba rocas por estar holgasaneando y por supuesto cuando le dejaba grandes chipotes en la cabeza por estar molestandola.

a rin se le ilumino el rostro y corrio hacia el arbusto donde se inco y saco a un jakken con un gran chichon exactamente entre los ojos y algo aturdido.

cuando rin lo vio su tez se ilumino con una gran sonrisa y abrazo a jakken como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

al hacer esto el youkai sapo reacciono y con ternura vio como rin lo abrazaba y correspondio el abrazo...esa niña tambien lo habia cambiado a el, ella era su unica compañia cuando su amo se marchaba y se habia convertido en su mejor amiga .

cuando lo solto jakken oculto las pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad que sin querer salieron de sus ojos , no se mostraria asi ante rin.

por lo contrario rin no trato de ocultarlas pero si las seco y se quedo mirando el bosque esperando que su señor apareciera mas sin embargo no lo hiso.

jakken miraba sorprendido el vientre de rin...la verdad es que no se imaginaba que estuviera embarazada y apesar de estar en el mismo castillo que sesshoumaru tampoco sabia de quien era el niño ya que su señor apenas y hablaba con el.

rin miro jaken divertida , la cara que puso el youkai era de lo mas curiosa y veia a rin incredulo

jaken vio a rin con los ojos abiertos entre soreprendido y extrañado

-rin-comenzo el sapo- tu...tu estas...gooorda- termino el youkai no sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

rin abrio los ojos que rapidamente se le pusieron llororsos y su cara se torno sonrosada

-señor jakken es usted muy maloooooo- grito rin como lo hacia siempre que jaken la molestaba

rin no supo como pero en ese moemento jaken salio volando y se perdio en el bosque

extrañada volteo hacia donde hace unos momentos se encontraba jaken y para su gran felicidad su señor se encontraba delante de ella , tenia la mano en la cien tallandosela y al parecer le habia dado un buen puntapie a jakken por ser tan bocon.

sesshoumaru derrepente sintio un gran peso abalansarze sobre el y bajo la mirada para encontrarse con rin que lo abrazaba con gran fuerza como para nunca mas volverse a separar de el, este rapidamente correspondio el abrazo de la joven.

los sollosos de la joven no se hicieron esperar y pronto se vio llorando abrazada de sesshoumaru.

el youkai la separo lentamente de el y la tomo por la barbilla mientras las gruesas lagrimas de rin no cesaban, con la mano le seco los ojos llorosos, mientras le aseguraba que el no habia ido a buscarla para hacerla llorar.

rin entendio y se seco las lagrimas mientras dejaba ver su maravillosa sonrisa que denuevo se volvio a a opacar , rapidamente rin se dio la vuelta y evito la mirada de su señor.

sesshoumaru alzo una ceja extrañada, averiguaria que estaba pasando.

¿rin- comenzo el youkai

-mi señor rin no desea que usted la vea asi- decia la chica hablando en tercera persona-rin esta gorda y fea, y rin quiere seguirle gustando a su señor ,es por eso que no quiero que me vea-

sesshoumaru dio un largo suspiro, cuando jaken regresara ya se las veria con el.

lentamente se fue acercando a rin y la volteo para quedar frente a ella y con voz firme le dijo que no estaba gorda y le aseguro que en verdad se veia hermosa esperando un cachorro suyo.

a rin se le ilumino el rostro ante las palabras de su señor y como agradecimiento se acerco hasta el para besarlo.

sesshoumaru ni siqiera dudo en corresponderle el beso ya que cuando sintio los suaves labios de rin rosar con los suyos su instinto hiso corresponderle.

asi estuvieron varios minutos, a la luz de la luna y estrellas besandose y lo hubieran seguido haciendo si no hubiera sido por:

rin se separo de su señor rapidamente y se miro su vientre mirentras tomaba la mano de su señor emociionada y la ponia sobre su pansita.

sesshoumaru la miro extrañada y abrio los ojos al sentir como algo dentro de ella se movia

era la primera vez que se movia, cuando los movimientos hubieran cesado, rin se acerco a su señor para seguir con su labor sin antes decirle:

- su hijo se movio, sera un niño muy inquieto-

y lentamento lo beso de nuevo.

continuara...

* * *

despues de muchos siglos por fin tengo la actualizacion jajajaja hora si biene lo bueno y me da gusto que les guste mi fic asi que muy pronto tendre la actualizacion de este capitulo que me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo jajajajaja dejenme reviews no sean malos y por ahi dense una vuelta por mi comunidad que se llama the inu brothers

http:groups. 


End file.
